


Aftermath

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ginger as Whiskey, Golden Circle spoilers, Harry and Tilde are hella kinky, Multi, Tequila's bowler hat, as is my wont - Freeform, canon compliant and probably the first and last that is, kinda stream of conscious because 5AM IS NOT A GOOD WRITING TIME FOR ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: If Tilde were going to be willing to share Eggsy's heart with anyone, it would only be the first love of his life.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written at five am the morning after I saw the film A MONTH AGO at a screening. I HAVE BEEN HOLDING IN THESE FEELS FOR A WHILE FOLKS
> 
> While I gave it a M rating, it's more the discussion of sexy times than any particularly accurate depictions thereof.

Telling Tilde is the hardest thing Eggsy's ever had to do, but the idea of not even trying to be with Harry never really crosses his mind. He's certain if it had been anyone else, Tilde would have truly left and never come back. But she was the one there in the aftermath of Harry's death, once Eggsy finally had time to feel the full force of his emotions. She was the one who held Eggsy as he cried the entire flight from Valentine's base back to England, leaving Roxy to take over mission clean-up in her steadfast and efficient way. Tilde was there for every nightmare that Eggsy woke from, screaming Harry's name and trying to wipe away blood that wasn't there from a man he couldn't reach in time.

If Tilde were going to be willing to share Eggsy's heart with anyone, it would only be the first love of his life.

Harry told her, that first long night after killing Poppy where none of them could sleep, that Eggsy had been the first love of his life as well, that he'd gotten to his fifties without love or companionship until an old favour had gotten called in and a brilliant boy quietly made a home in Harry's heart without apology or permission. That was when Eggsy saw the first signs of Tilde's heart warming to Harry's as Eggsy's had so long ago.

Bless her, apparently badass spy with a soft heart is her type.

For his part, Harry's type seemed to be young, beautiful people who can carry the world on their shoulders and stand all the straighter for it.

Eggsy woke sometime late that morning to the sounds of Harry and Tilde cooing over the puppies and laughing together in the hotel kitchen as the older man made breakfast. In an instant, Eggsy knows that this is all he wants for the rest of his life. Eggsy decides it's his goddamned reward for saving the world AGAIN, after losing Kingsman and pretty much everyone and everything. He's been given Harry back and gets to keep Tilde as well. Eggsy proposes, on one knee and without a ring in sight, to both of them that morning.

Harry and Eggsy share their first kiss with tears still falling down Eggsy's face and Harry murmuring 'yes' against Eggsy's lips.

The next few months are a whirlwind of wedding plans and rebuilding Kingsman literally from the ground up. Harry steps in as official bodyguard to Tilde and her intended, even accompanying them on their honeymoon to the snickers of the tabloids. If he accompanies them to the marital bed, a third matching ring on his own finger and vows whispered against heated skin, that's between the three of them and no one fucking else.

In some ways it's amazing how easily Harry fits with both Eggsy and Tilde when all is said and done.

He shares Tilde's obsession with The Great British Bake-Off and under Harry's tutelage, Tilde makes so many fucking cakes and pastries that Eggsy is forever whingeing that he won't be able to fit into either his princely regalia or his Kingsman suits anymore. Harry orders more gym time and asks if the scones need more orange.

It's Harry who convinces Tilde that honeypots are rare, but still a fact in the life of a spy. She forgives Eggsy for the past (because Harry hart is a miracle of a person) but Eggsy notices that the few honeypots that do crop up are given to other agents, once the ranks are refilled. It helps that Harry is now Arthur, with final say on missions. He's the jealous type too.

Tilde's parents love Harry's impeccable manners and fair play to the Swedes for being open-minded about their daughter's choices in men. That or they decide to live in denial and accept the bodyguard story as rock-solid truth.

If Eggsy's mum had been taken aback by her son bringing a princess round for Sunday roast, she's full on flabbergasted by Harry coming back into her life, hand in hand with her son AND his fiancee.

Daisy's a sucker for Harry's eye-patch (she's been on a pirate kick lately) and takes to calling him Captain Harry.

Their first row as a triad comes when Harry lets Daisy see the damaged eye he hides beneath his glasses and she screams their new house down. It takes Eggsy ages to calm her, while Tilde upbraids Harry in English, Swedish and a couple other languages Eggsy hasn't mastered yet. Thinks he heard some Italian in there. Harry sleeps in the guest room while Daisy cuddles up to Eggsy and Tilde.

The next morning, they talk it out calmly because they've all learned their lessons about storming out angry. Daisy forgives easiest and by the time she and Harry fall asleep on the sofa during the third Disney film, Tilde and Eggsy's hearts are sufficiently thawed.

When Agent Tequila comes to help oversee the relaunch of Kingsman, Tilde (watching from Eggsy's laptop at home) laughs so hard at his bowler hat that Harry has to excuse himself to have a lengthy chuckle in a fitting room while Eggsy just spends the time taking the piss out of the cowboy to his face.

Agent Whiskey appreciates Eggsy's snapchats of an increasingly grumpy Tequila.

Jamal comes over for an unexpected visit and it's a bare-chested Harry who opens the door, so that's a whole litter of cats well out of the fucking bag. But Jamal's always been a solid bruv and he's only there to sheepishly admit that he's thinking of asking Liam out and does Eggsy have any good wooing tips? Tilde is the one dispensing most of the advice as Eggsy starts giggling over the word wooing and Harry has to take him back to the bedroom and distract him thoroughly before he's any use whatsoever to his best friend's plight.

Liam says yes and the new couple become a fixture for casual Friday night dinners and catching up on Eastenders.

All the rest of the world think Harry is a vaguely psychotic live-in bodyguard. The missing eye and military bearing helps with the illusion.

In the bedroom, Tilde is never wanting for cock and enjoys watching Harry teach Eggsy the finer points of gay sex. Although Eggsy's past of quick and quiet hook-ups reveal that he is, as Harry dazedly decrees him, a gold medalist cocksucker. Tilde is delighted that Harry fully shares her kinky side and together, they ease Eggsy into some of their favourite kinds of play. Others just turn him off completely, so they save those for when he's off on missions and can't run away at the sight of nipple clamps and spreader bars.

They attend an Elton John concert (the two tickets and backstage passes graciously become three when Harry calls to request the change) and the man himself spends their entire time backstage flirting with Harry. At least until Eggsy legit fucking growls and stalks off with Harry, leaving Tilde to blushingly apologise to Elton for her caveman of a husband. 

Apparently, all of them are the jealous type because all of them can't believe their good luck in finding the kind of love they share.

 

The day Tilde comes back from the loo holding a positive pregnancy test, both Harry and Eggsy burst into tears. Harry becomes her devoted servant, easing every little task while Eggsy runs around, baby-proofing the house that's already safe because of Daisy and researching everything from pre-natal nutrition to nursery room colour schemes.

It's perfect and messy and easy and hard and fucking perfect and Eggsy would do it all over again if the laughter and love of the two best people he's ever known are what he gets to come home to every fucking day.


End file.
